Badge of Honor
by ipreferwestside
Summary: "Her gaze flicks to his, eyes suddenly dark, dangerous. Seductive. 'Maybe this is our honeymoon.'" A 7x07 AU one shot. COMPLETE


**BADGE OF HONOR**

* * *

She's in a playful mood.

He can tell by the way she clinks her tin against his, the chaste kiss she presses to his mouth, the sly grin as she shrugs her shoulders and looks up at the sky.

"What?"

She tilts her head. "I dunno…"

He stays silent, waits her out.

Her gaze flicks to his, eyes suddenly dark, dangerous.

Seductive.

"Maybe this _is_ our honeymoon."

She sets her cup down and stands, a glint in her eye when her fingers move to her shirt. His own cup clatters to the ground when he follows her up, and he grins, quickly rids himself of his vest.

She smirks when his vest flutters to the ground. "Don't move."

He lifts a brow, raises his hands in surrender. "Your wish is my command." His gaze is locked on her when her shirt falls, followed by her belt, and he ignores her command, tugs his shirt from his pants.

Kate stops him with a sharp "No," and his jaw drops when her pants hit the ground. Within moments she's naked save for her socks and a smile, and she gestures towards him. "Are you gonna come over here or not?"

Her fingers are deft over his shirt, each button carefully slid from its loop, and she drapes the shirt over the log they'd used as a seat.

"Sit down," she commands, jerking her head in the same direction.

Rick stumbles over his words. "You-what-huh?"

"On the ground, Castle. And lose the pants."

He does as she says, his pants joining his vest. "My shirt?"

Kate just raises a brow and keeps her mouth firm, a stern line that Rick, and his cock, find arousing.

She stares at his erection as he turns, and the only way she can describe the way she looks at him is that she's leering.

Not staring.

No, she leers like she wants to devour him, like he's a piece of meat, like she's going to use him until he breaks.

He curls his fist around his cock for a brief moment. Oh yeah, he'll be used all right. And he is totally looking forward to it.

Rick pauses to lay his shirt on the ground, but by the time he's relatively comfortable against the log, Kate is returning from their carriage with an arm full of quilts.

"I'm not getting dirt everywhere."

He follows her renewed command to sit when the blankets are laid out, and Kate is satisfied that they'll stay relatively dirt-free. His gaze stays on her as she hovers over him, the light from the full moon and the nearby fire playing over her skin, giving her body an ethereal glow as she kneels.

He can't help but stare at her, at his wife - calling her that will _never_ get old - although his eyes flutter shut when her fingers circle his erection. His head falls back on a groan, and she swipes her palm against his tip, uses the moisture to ease her strokes. A curse falls from his lips when he feels warmth on his balls, and he lifts his head, curls his fists when he sees her ass in the air and her head between his legs.

She fondles his balls with her mouth and hand, her other hand stroking him in tandem, and his hips jerk of their own accord when she gives the underside of his cock a long, languid lick. Her mouth covers his tip, tongue teasing the underside of the head, and it isn't long before he comes with a shout, his cock pulsing inside her mouth.

"Oh my God," he groans when she releases him with an audible _pop,_ and he reaches for her, tugs her over him. He meets her mouth in a searing kiss, his hands burying themselves in her hair, tongue stroking against hers. He wants to take her, to bury himself inside her and fuck her until they both see stars, but he needs time to recover.

But that doesn't mean they can't still have fun.

His hands drift down to her hips and he squeezes, nudges her off him. "Get up here," he murmurs when their mouths part, and when he shifts and lies down, she smirks.

Her thighs bracket his head and she lowers herself to him, moans at the first touch of his tongue against her. He holds her against his mouth, his grip on her hips likely bruising, but if the roll of her hips is any indication, she doesn't care. He bumps his nose against her clit before flicking it with his tongue, and she cries out, shudders against him.

"Touch me," she gasps, her fingers gripping his hair, her powerful thighs flexing as she rolls her hips, moving them in time with his tongue.

He slides two fingers inside her easily and curls them, finding her sensitive spot that never fails to bring her over the edge. He covers her clit with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, and when he flattens his tongue against her she cries out again, spasms around his fingers.

She collapses beside him, chest heaving, skin flushed. Her hand reaches out towards him and he grins, rolls to his side and laces his fingers through hers. "That was-"

"Really fucking incredible," she finishes, and they break into laughter when their eyes meet.

He composes himself first and crawls to her on his hands and knees, and when his mouth covers a breast, her laughter turns into a quiet moan. Her hands find his hair once again, holding his head to her chest. Not that he'd need the encouragement.

Her body - her taste, her touch, the way she responds to him - is intoxicating. He can't get enough. They've made love hundreds of times, and he's always searching for a new way to make her moan, gasp, arch into him.

He trails a hand down her torso and covers her with his hand, grinning against her breast when she arches into him. His teeth scrape against a taut nipple and he laves it with his tongue, shifts so his hips settle into the cradle of her thighs, and he strokes his cock a few times before burying himself inside her.

He stills, allowing her time to adjust to his size, but she's still slick from her orgasm, and within moments she's lifting her hips in encouragement.

Most of the time he likes to take it slow, enjoys the build up, the almost teasing quality of his strokes. But he can't now; he won't last. And, judging by the convulsions around his cock, she won't last long either.

He nibbles at her collarbone, hips thrusting, pistoning uncontrollably. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she cries out and breaks around him, and he sinks his teeth into her skin, her body muffling his shaky shout, his hips jerking as he comes inside her.

She runs her fingers through his hair as they lie there, recovering, the nighttime air cooling their joined bodies. He finally gathers enough strength to prop himself on an elbow and gaze down at her, tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. The fire is almost out, the temperature considerably cooler, but he can't bring himself to care, only cares about the woman he's lucky enough to call his wife.

His gaze shifts to the mark on her clavicle, and he winces, brushes over it with his fingertips. "Sorry. I got a little carried away."

She covers his hand with hers and lifts her head to kiss him, her mouth languid against his. "Don't worry about it. Your shoulders probably have marks too."

He just shrugs. "I'm used to it. It's like a badge of honor."

Her brows lift, and the corners of her mouth almost smirk. "A sex badge of honor?"

"Yup." He leans down and nips at her lips. "An 'I made you come so hard you had to hold on for dear life' badge of honor."

She rolls her eyes, but her chuckle betrays her true feelings. "God, you're ridiculous."

He just grins and rolls his hips, making her gasp and arch into him. He trails his hand down her body and brushes against her clit once again. "Takes one to know one."

Before he can react she hooks her thigh around his and flips them, braces her hands on his chest as coats him with her arousal. "Speaking of ridiculous…" She trails off, and he brackets her hips with his hands, helps guide her onto him once again.

He moans when she moves, a slight lift of her hips, a forceful thrust down. "It is ridiculous how hot you are," he manages to say, his whole body clenching with the effort not to pound into her.

She chuckles, a low, throaty sound that sends his blood directly to his cock. "Right back atcha, stud. Now, shut the hell up."

**-FIN-**

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to Lou for reviewing this, and as always any mistakes are mine. Reviews welcome!


End file.
